The new girl in town
by Dani-LUFC
Summary: I know its been done but still. A new girl comes to town.She has secrets of and hates attention.So imagine how she feels when it's coming from three different sources.And all of them hate the others and will do anything to get to her first.T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Bites,fights and long nights.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen wolf.

The first thing I thought when I entered beacon hills high school was _damn,I am out of my depth._ The school was massive and I blended in easily which I like to do. I hate standing out. I bumped into a girl a few years older than had long brown hair that fell in curls around her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes to match.

"Sorry." I apologised as I bent down to pick up my books.

" It's ok. I'm Allison Argent." She introduced herself. We talked as we walked to class and she was really polite. I expected her to be a little bit hesitant (beause we'd only just met)but she dove straight in to the conversation.

"So what grade are you in?" She asked casually.

" I'm supposed to be in 10th grade but I got put forward a year." I answered,cautiously. She stared at me and I laughed at her surprise. I look more like a drop out than a high acheiver. My short blonde hair is spiky and curly at the same time,my blue eyes flash gray and green, a scowl to enter in the olympics and I have an attitude you can bet your money on. I also have the temper to match. At lunch I sat with Allison and two other boys both her age.

"I'm Scott and this is Stiles." The long haired boy announced when I sat down.

"I'm Poppy De Lupo." I introduced myself. Stiles had hair that was just growing out of a buzz cut,a boyish grin and brown eyes. Scott's eyes were the same chocolate brown as Allison's and his brown hair was long. The rest of lunch and school passed pleasantly. But then something happened.

I was in the parking lot unlocking my bike when I heard screaming and whispering. I turned around and Scott was next to Stiles leaning over a teenager. I left my bike and jogged over to them. The other teenager had dark black hair,crystal blue/green eyes and a scowl that was marred by pain. I would have guessed he was 19 at the most.

"Do you need help?" I asked cautiously. All three turned to face me and Scott nodded.

"You could help us get him in the Jeep?" Stiles suggested.I shrugged them helped grab the boy under his arms. Scott grabbed his legs and Stiles mainly commanded us not to ruin his upholstry. Once he was safely inside the Jeep cab Scott got out his phone,started talking and Stiles got in to drive off. As he opened the door I stuck my hand out to keep it open. I could tell something was happening and I didn't want to miss out.

" I'm coming too." I pouted like a toddler. Stiles sighed and looked at Scott. Scott shook his head.

"We have to get Derek out of here before things get worse." He sighed. So the other guy was called Derek.

"If you don't take me I'll follow you on my bike,on busy roads,past road signs,possible murders and lethal drivers." I sighed,theatrically. No-one could resist leading a kid out of danger. Not even another kid.

"She can come but what she sees isn't our fault." Derek spoke surprising us all. I grinned and sat in the back seat of the Jeep. Then I texted my mum quickly.

_Be home later. Out with friends. Don't worry.I'll be _

We were driving along the road when suddenly Derek took a turn for the worst. He moaned in pain and leaned on the window. Stiles pulled over at Derek's command and stared at him.

"Oh my god,what is that?" Stiles gasped. I leaned over and gasped as well. Derek's arm was red,bleeding and purple lines were tracing over the veins giving the whole thing a totally horror movie look.

"Is that contagious? You know what you should probably get out." Stiles stammered. He had a hand over his breathed in.

" Start the car,now." He looked anoyed.

"Yeah I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look,ok? In fact I think if I wanted to I could proably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead." Stiles argued. Then he realised what he'd said and that I was sat in the back seat. He looked at me quickly before turning back to Derek. I did too. I was sat in the car with a werewolf? In a way it was cool but mostly I was like "get me out of here! Now!". Derek didn't even flinch.

"Start the I'm gonna rip your throat out. With my teeth." He threatened,somehow managing to stay calm and still sound threatening. My eyes widened and I dropped back into my 's jaw dropped and he started the engine,leaning away from Derek as much as possible. We went to the Vet's. Seriously the vet's! Despite what Scott had said we needed a hospital. I was still shocked at Derek being a werewolf. Derek managed to grin as we helped him through the door and into the examination what I couldn't fathom. The werewolf himself started to root through draws eventually pulling out a mini chainsaw like piece of equipment.

" What's that for?" Stiles asked. Was Stiles a werewolf too? No. Stiles was too friendly. Too human.

" If Scott doen't find that bullet,you're going to have to cut off my arm." Derek explained,tying a tourqinuet around his arm.

" Oh my god." Stiles said for the second time that day "What if you bleed to death?" He had a point. I was sure even a werewolf couldn't live after loosing too much blood.

"I'll heal if it works." He muttered. Stiles shook his head. I was sat on a chair,watching them both. What bullet were they talking about?

" Look I don't know if I can do this. "Stiles complained.

" Why not?" I asked suddenly.

"Because of the cutting through the flesh,the sawing of the especially the blood." He squeaked. Derek and I both stared at him like he had two heads.

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek asked,exasparated.

"No but I might at the sight of a chopped of arm!" Panicked Stiles.

" Well how about this?Either you cut off my arm or I cut off your head?"

" Look I'm not buying your threats anymore...Oh my god ok bought,sold totally I'll do it." Stiles had been grabbed by Derek.

" You obviously can't." Derek sighed,heavily and annoyed. Then he turned to me.

" What about you Blondie?" He asked "Or are you like Stilinski over here?" No-one not even a werewolf who slightly scared me challenged me like that. I got up and grabbed the mini-chainsaw,ready to cut off his arm just for that comment.

"Stiles look away." I did so and sat in the chair I'd just vacated. I put the blade against the skin on his arm and couldn't help but note he must work out. A lot.

"Ready?" I asked,gritting my teeth. A 15 year old carrying out a serious operation was crazy but little did I know I'd hear of worse as time went on. Thankfully for everyone in the room Scott ran in that very second with the bullet clutched in his hand.

"Oh thank god." We all sighed.

"Scott you just saved me and Poppy from a life of nightmares."Stiles breathed. Derek reached for the bullet but in his weakened state he dropped it and it rolled and dropped into a floor vent.

"No!" Scott,Stiles and I screamed. Derek collapsed and laid on the floor. While Scott and Stiles tried to recover the lost bullet I occupied myself with waking up Derek.

" Please don't kill me for this." I begged. Then I punched him in the jaw with all my strength. Nothing happened. I pulled his hair,smacked him and tugged on his arms. Nothing happened except he shifted slightly.

" How do I wake him up?" I whined. Neither of the older two boys looked up at me or even tried to help me. I sighed helplessly then got up and went over to the sink. I filled a beaker of water then tipped it on Derek's face. Even that didn't wake him up. By now Scott had dug the bullet out. How I didn't want to know. But mr Tough ass werewolf still wouldn't wake up. Stiles and Scott were helping me now. Then I got an idea. Werewolves have sensetive hearing,right? I had a dog whistle from my dog Ozzy in my pocket. I got it out then I leaned down and blew it right in Derek's ear. Scott cringed and I frowned at (Derek) jolted awake and sat up. His eyes were a crystal blue even more so than before and fangs ,not teeth, fangs portruded from his lips. He snarled and lunged for the bullet,grasping it in his hand. Then he opened it,tipped the dust from inside it,set fire to it then clasped the ashes over the wound on his arm. He yelped in pain and almost collapsed agin but Scott held him up.

On the way back to Stiles's jeep I caught Derek by the arm. He snarled and I let go after digging my nails in slightly. He frowned then sat down in the passengar management needed,majorly. Now he was better he seemed even more scary and mysterious than before.I sat in the back next to Scott who was texting Allison and Stiles drove.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked a few minutes later. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Act as if everything is normal,Poppy." Scott sighed.

"Don't tell anyone." Stiles said.

" Keep out of the woods and I'll get back to you tomorrow." Derek smirked. I shook my head and smacked the back of his head. Stiles pulled the jeep over and Derek turned around in his chair.

"Uh-oh." Scott and Stiles echoed. I glared at them then turned back to Derek. He was staring at me. Well glaring actually. In all my life I'd suffered more that people would ever guess and knew from experience that if I didn't back down soon then I would be likely to get a black eye or a busted lip. But I held my ground and scowled at him. He scowled back. Then suddenly he did something none of us expected. He started laughing.

" Keep driving Stiles. I don't want to have a werewolf vs teenage girl fight near the main road even if it is getting dark." Scott told his friend. I was dropped off a little bit further down from my street and started to walk up. Something ruslted in the trees and I jumped.

"Derek that isn't funny." I hissed,guesing it was the older werewolf. But it wasn't. I wish it was. Red eyes gleamed at me from the dark and I ran. Stupidly I ran for the cover of the trees. I thought I was safe. But my phone rang! The song Take it off by Ke$ha echoed off the trees and alerted the thing to my location.

"I'm so gonna get you Helena!" I whispered. My friend Helena had obviouly put my ring tone on that before I left for Beacon hills. A howl bounced off the trees and suddenly the thing was in front of me. It's fur was wild,the red gleaming eyes searching and the giant body poised to attack. Then it seemed to be _grinning_ ! I shivered not from cold but fear and backed up until my back bumped into a tree. Crap. The pain hit me a second before the floor did. The beast had bitten me! It was so childish! Then I remembered that Derek was a werewolf. Was that a werewolf too?I watched the thing bound off and pulled myself to my feet. Everything hurt and I stumbled. I kept walking until finally coming to an old half burnt down house. I didn't care who lived there. I was about to collapse.I got to the fornt door before pounding on it. Then I heard the rustling of leaves and was scared that thing giant werewolf/dog beast creature was coming back for me.

" Help me! Let me in! I'm not joking ,please I need help. This thing's after me! It's giant and I think it bit me!"I shouted,pounding and banging as much as I could with one hand. The other was clutching my bleeding was pouring and I coughed quietly. Seconds before I was ready to give up hope the door opened to reveal Derek Hale (I learnt his last name as we drove back from the vet's.).

"What are you doing here?I told you to stay out of the woods!" He yelled. I moaned and he noticed my wounded state. I hate admitting I need help but just this once I really did need it.

"Get inside quick." He whispered,pulling me in.

"You look like hell." He smiled a little while later. He'd bandaged my shoulder and given me some hot chocolate to drink. I nodded and touched the bandage carefully. Then suddenly the world tipped and the last thing I remember was Derek diving to catch me then nothing.

** to leave it on a bit of a cliff hanger but I'm tired. I'll probably update tomorrow. So what do you think? Like it,love it,hate it? Review and rate if you want lol. Next chapter will probably be up tomorrow. **

**Danni. :) **


	2. They're fighting

Chapter two: The begining of your new life.

The first thing I saw when I woke up was Stiles's face. I yelped and sat up,banging foreheads with him. We both moaned in pain and rubbed the area where we had clashed.

"What happened?" Scott asked,running in "Hey 're awake." Everyone looked awkwardly around the room. I sat up and realised I was wearing a very familiar leather jacket and a familiar but slightly too big t-shirt with a blanket thrown over me. My jeans were the same as yesterday,covered in mud and torn. A pair of girls black jeans similiar to the ones I was wearing were on the back of the sofa. I grabbed them and tried to lift myself off the couch but the room spun. Stiles grabbed my arm to steady me then passed me the jeans.

"Third door on the left." He smiled. I nodded then went upstair to get changed. The room he had directed me to was a marble bathroom. The bath and sink were carved of a smooth white marble that glistened in the sun streaming in through the window. I changed into the jeans before remembering my bleeding and wounded shoulder. I pulled the jacket and shirt back and saw my porcelian cream skin was unmarked. Completely no evidence of last nights attack.

I marched back downstairs but stopped on the steps. I could hear people talking in the kitchen.

" So he bit her too?" That was Scott.

"Yes,Scott. She turned up on my doorstep ,bleeding and yelling for help. He was in the woods waiting to make sure she was in the house before going off. So I brought her inside sorted her out and she fainted!" Obviously Derek. But who was this he they were talking about?

" It's lucky Allison knows or else she'd still be wearing the bloody clothes." Stiles shivered. I heard a loud thump as he spoke and wondered who had dropped something. There were two murmurs of 'true' and 'yeah'. Then I decided to make my entrance. I walked down the steps and sat back on the sofa.

"Are you feeling any better?" Derek asked. I nodded.

" So what happened after I fainted?" I asked. They all looked to me as if expecting me to have not remembered that at all. No chance in hell of that was half an hour later and my mum had called twice. I answered it the second time and told her I'd been at a friends house,the same friend I was with last night. I told her I was probably staying again tonight and she sounded worried but I laughed and told her she should be glad I had someone to hang out with already. Anyway they all looked at me but it was Scott who spoke up. He was nervous around me because (as I'd learned) he always was around new people.

"After the accident you came here,Derek sorted you out,you fainted. Then he called us,told us to come over with Allison and all about what had happened. Stiles insisted on bringing you a shirt to wear so you wouldn't be stuck in blood soaked clothes ,Allison changed you into it,Derek gave his jacket for you to wear,I helped carry you back downstairs and then you woke six and a half hours of snoring and talking in your sleep might I add." He grinned at the last part and I blushed.

"I do not talk in my sleep!" I argued.

"You do too. And apparantly you love .Although the Pepsi and Coca Cola will feel left out." Allison laughed,coming through the door. She was carrying bags of shopping. Food I guessed. I couldn't help but wonder why Stiles and Derek had both given me something to wear. They could have easily gone to my home,told my mum I needed some clothes for tomorrow then got Allison to change me into _my _clothes. I wasn't really going to complain though. The shirt was comfy and the jacket was warm. Plus they reminded me of their owners. I stayed in the house again that night but this time I wasn't ,Scott,Stiles,Derek and I all gathered five matresses together in the living room along with some covers and all slept downstairs that I woke up Scott had Allison cuddled into his side in her hello kitty PJ' was on my left and Derek on my right. Stiles's arm was looped through mine,entwining our hands and Derek's was the same.I sat up carefully,not wanting to wake either of them. Allison and Scott were up already and watching with amusement as I untangled myself.

"They're going to end up killing each other,Poppy." Allison giggled.I shrugged and checked the were two and a half hours before school started.

"I'm just going to get dressed." Allison informed Scott,kissing his cheek before she went upstairs.

"What did she mean?" I quizzed Scott " Who's going to kill each other?" Scott sighed.

" She means Stiles and Derek." He sighed. What did he say?

"What? Why? " I gasped.

"Maybe I should let them tell you." He mused. I shook my head before he even finished speaking.

" Tell me now,Scott." I ordered. He grumbled then shifted and rubbed his hands together.

" They're fighting over...you." He finally explained " They both..."

"Hate having their secrets revealed." Two voices drawled,sleepily. I blinked and looked at them. Stiles was red and embarrassed and Derek was just Derek but a light crimson shadow had appeared on his cheeks.

"Scott's in trouble." Allison sang as she skipped down the steps.

"Right,who's going to school today?" Derek asked still half a sleep as he poured everyone a coffee. I accepted my cup and took a sip. It was delicious. I raised my hand.

"I wanna go." I whined.

"Can she manage?" Scott smiled and said it under his breath,so quiet I was sure I wasn't meant to hear it.

" Of course I can manage! I've been going to school for a long time now." I shot back. He frowned then turned to Derek and started whispering only this time I couldn't hear anything.

" in the SUV!" Commanded Derek. We all grabbed our bags and went outside. A monstorouly gigantic SUV was parked in the drive 's glossy black paint glimmered in the sun and windows so dark nothing could be seen inside them looked back at us.I laughed then got in the front seat,beating Stiles and Scott. Allison rolled her eyes and got in the back muttering

" Baby wolves."

The drive to school was short thankfully. Scott and Stiles had erupted into an arguement. Derek stopped the car and turned around to face them.

"What is so god damn important that you are yelling and distracting me from my driving?" He seethed. The two leapt apart causing the vehicle to shake and the only three normal people in the car to sigh theatrically.

" Wh bloregs are blorage." Scott murmued.

" What?" I eagerly answered me.

" Why oranges are orange." He declared proudly to me,not noticing the horror and anger (in one persons case) on the faces of the other two people in the car.

"You argued and fought for three miles about why oranges are orange?" We all shrieked. They nodded. Allison patted her boyfriends hand ,yawned then looked at her watch.

"Would you look at that? We're going to be late." She lied. Derek broke about three laws at the same time to get us to school as soon as the words left her mouth. I clung to the seat as the scenery whooshed past us. At the school I opened the door and breathed deep gulps of air. Derek apologised and turned off the ignition. Scott,Stiles and Allison stared at Derek. What did he do? I looked of signs of transformation but there were none.

" Derek apologised of his own free will." Scott mouthed. So that was it. Why was that such a big deal? Then I remembered Derek was Mr bad ass who was tough ,brave and strong. And he apologised.

"Poppy." He called to me as I started walking. I turned and he motioned for me to come closer to the car. And to him. I walked back over and he handed me my bag.

"You forgot it." He explained as I gave him a confused look. I thanked him and started walking again. Then I realised I was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Including his leather jacket and Stiles's shirt. I zipped up the jacket and fingered the hem of the shirt. Stiles ambled over to me as Scott and Allison dis-appeared behind the school. He jokingly put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to his side. He laughed at the look on my face which was supposedly hilarious. Or that's what he told Scott ten minutes later. His shirt was buttoned wrong,Allison's lipstick was smudged and there were no prizes for guessing what they were doing behnd the school.

" Homework." Allison lied when I asked her at lunch. Chemitry was boring and I got detention. But in my herbal medicinal class that I had transferred to on Stiles's recommendation the teacher handed out a sprig of a strange blue-purple flower called Nordic blue Monkshood. Her exact words were

" This is Nordic Blue Monkshood. Or better known as wolfsbane! And for all you werewolves in here I would advise you not to touch it." She laughed at her own joke as she handed a sprig to everyone. She started talking about it's medicinal properties but I got side tracked. I smelled it before I felt it in my hand. It was strong smelling but I can't decribe it as an actual smell. The teacher told us it could be eaten as a vitamin _( A/N Not sure of this is thinking off top of my head :D ) _and encouraged us to have some. She also explained that a sprig of it wouldn't hurt even if we weren't ill.I popped the sprig in my mouth and instantly wished I hadn't. It burned like a red hot chiller spicy pepper but worse. It burned and burned so much I felt like screaming. Instaead I spat it out into my hand and chucked it in the bin.

" It's a bit of a strange taste." The teached smiled kindly.

" Popsy!" Stiles fake grinned "Don't you remember that we had a doctor's appointment for the thing." What thing? Then I realised he wanted to get out of the room. I put a reflexive hand to my stomach and said

" Oh,yes. The thing. That thing. We have to go Miss."

Stiles pulled me out of the classroom and we started running down the hall. Suddenly everything glowed red and the ligt from the windows hurt my eyes. Stiles started to open and close his mouth like a fish then reached for his mobile. He snapped a picture of me and sent it to someone. He then pulled my hood up,put my sunglasses on and hid my hands in his. A passing younger student looked at us strangely before moving on. Suddenly Stiles's phone rang and he talked for a few minutes before grabbing my hand and pulling me to the fire exit. He opend it and we ran to the Jeep. Strangely he didn't hesitate about it. He got straight in and beckoned for me to do the same. I did and we were off.

_**Stiles's POV. **_

I looked into Poppy's now amber eyes and thought _why did it have to be her?_ I'd rather the sweet innoncent girl that I may have a crush on (big time.) wasn't a werewolf. I remembered my conversation with Derek as she slept peacefully last night. **(A/N Italic is flashback/memory.)**

_" Leave Poppy alone." He hissed,coming into the kitchen._

_"Why?" I challenged. Don't get me wrong here Derek scares me so much but nearly a week without any Adderall and a full dose of love at the same time had that effect on me it seems " She's a good few years younger than you anyway."_

_"She's not exactly in your age group either,Stilinski." He snarled. I didn't flinch. She was only a year or so younger than me. _

_" You're a psycho werewolf that could kill her! Or at least seriously injure her. I'm human and there's no chance of that." I remind him. And it's could and he knows it. _

_" I feel bad enough already." Derek sighs after a few minutes of awkward silence "It was my uncle that bit her and Scott. We know why he bit Scott but why her?" I suppose the both of us feel the same on that one then. Why Poppy? _

_" Either way I lover her so stay away from her!" We yelled at each other. _

_" I vow to fight for her." We hissed to each other._

_I stomped out of the kicthen and he stayed in there. I heard a smash,a growl and then a fully transformed Derek leapt past the living room and out the door. _

_Later on he came back through the door and laid beside her. I felt a pang of jealousy about this. But I was cuddled up next to her too so I couldn't really say anything. I'd laid beside her but she somehow pulled me closer after half an hour. Our arms looped and our hands entwined then she sighed happily and fell asleep. Unluckily for me she pulled Derek closer too. This was going to be a long night. _

I drove to the Hale house where Derek,Scott and Allison were waiting in the living room.

" ." Derek ordered. He walked up to Poppy slowly his hands raised neutrally showing he wasn't armed in anyway. She was fully transformed now. Her teeth and amber eyes were very prominent and her ears had elongated and her face had taken on a similiar shape that Scott's did. Only the girl version of it. The girl me and Derek had vowed to fight for was a werewolf. All because of the Alpha.


	3. Chapter 3 Dizzy

_**Chapter 3. **_

I woke up the next morning feeling bright and energetic. I was on my own though in a far corner of the room. I sighed,got up then went into the kitchen. Everybody tensed when they saw me. Everyone except me looked to Derek. He got up,sighed then steered me out of the room.

" What's your name?" He aked slowly once we were sat comofortably in a bedroom on the seocnd floor.

" I'm not stupid. My name's Poppy De Lupo." I shot back.

" Well you're not growling ,howling or snarling so that's good. Now what year is it? How old are you? What are four signs of agression?" He said,smiling. It lit up all of his features and made him look cute.

" It's 2011,I'm 15. Four signs of agression are shouting,punching( I punched his arm lightly when I said it),acting out and possible physical violence." I ticked them off on my fingers. Then I pushed him off the bed as I said the last words. I shot up and started to run. Still laughing he ran after me. I shrieked and legged it down the stairs.

"He's after me." I annonced,hiding behind Allison's chair "Don't tell him I'm here!" I was in a fit of giggles and couldn't stop. Someone jumped down from the top of the steps and stalked into the kitchen. It was Derek. Crap! I covered my mouth to stop the giggles but couldn't. I fell from behind the chair as Allison turned around to me. Her amused facial expression said it all. Despite only knowing her for a few days we had formed a strong bond and she considered me a younger sister of sorts.

"She's hiding behind the chair isn't she?"

"Yes."

He launched around the table and grabbed me. I fake screamed and breathed in deeply. Finally I could breathe again! But not for long sadly. Somehow I was fifteen and being tickled still made me laugh. I was on the floor laughing so hard I was red in the face. Stiles helped me and his hands lingered on mine longer than necessary. It was a saturday so there was no school.

"What are we supposed to do today?" Scott yawned. No-one really knew. Instead we spent the morning cleaning ,talking and watching TV.

**Twenty minutes later:**

I was sat next to Derek watching an horror flick called the Howling when a shrill cream interupted us. I sat boltright up to smell a burning smoke. It was coming from the kitchen! I ran and ran as fast as I could. Allison was huddled int the corner while Scott had the fire extenguisher and was attempting to put out a rapidly growing fire.

" Guys! I don't need this house burning down again!" Derek called from the living room. I flinched and helped Scott in his attempts to quench the flames. But nothing worked. Derek ran in his eye growing crystal blue.

"Allison get too." He yelled. The smoke had congregated into a fully pitch black cloud now. I coughed in and gasped. Stiles was outside but he ran in immeadietly after I started coughing. Scott was guiding his best frind and girlfriend out while Derek and I attacked the fire together. Finally it was put out. But there was a slight problem. I could barely breathe. Derek turned off all electricals in sight with his werewolf speed coming into play then lifted me into his arms and ran from the house. The fire depatment came and Scott went to McDonalds for us all.

"So what hapened at school yesterday?" I asked over lunch. I was sat between Derek and Stiles somehting that had't ben light on my mind. Scott had said they were fighting and it didn't take a genius to figure out over what. They'd both been fighting for my attention for a couple of days when I met them. Scott and Allison were feeding each other chips,laughing and occasionally including Derek shifted uncomfortably. What had I said wrong? Nobody answered me. I knew Derek was a werewolf and that thing in the forest definitiely was,it bit me,I was faster and stronger ,all of my senses were heightened. And if someone was bitten by a werewolf then...

I shoved my chair back and ran from the room. It had all come together. I was a werewolf! My normal life where I was normla was gone. Now I was lycanthropic. And I would change once a month into a monster that could kill omeone. I sat on the roof with my knees hugged to my chest staring at the half moon blankly when I felt someone pull me closer. I burst and began to sob. I didn't care that I looked like a child. I felt like one. I wrapped my arms around Derek's shoulder and sobbed into his chest as the sky grew darker.

Chapter four.

I had recovered from my panic and had sort of accepted it. I was a werewolf! It turned out the thing that bit me was a Alpha that needed a pack. It could control us ( Me and Scott (Scott was one too,I'd found out during the explanetion)),make us change and force us to kill. But no-one could control me.

_"I'm not being bossed around by a furball with legs and teeth no matter how important it is." _

I would train with Derek and Scott three times a would help me pefect my skills. In the kitchen and my room at Derek's house there was a poster saying " Fourteen days to the full moon." They were all over the house and every day Derek ,Scott or even Stiles would cross out a number on it and re-write the sentence. My foster mother phoned me a week after I decided to live at Derek's house.

" Poppy! When are you coming home?" She asked,desperate " If you don't want to then just say,'s onot a sin you know! You're at that age now,you're making a lot of important decisions now. Heck at your age I was married and had my first child Alice." I badly wanetd to explain to her and to tell her everything but I knew I couldn't.

" Thank you for understanding Mum." I said as relief flooded through me. I'd called her mum becaue all my life she looked after me,nurtured and cared for me. She was my Mum. I cried silently with the tears dripping onto the wodden floor.

" I'll come get my stuff this afternoon."

Stiles walked past me and saw me on the steps,hugging the phone like a teddy bear. He whimpered then sat beside me.

" What's wrong?" He wondered. I shook my head. I couldn't tell anyone my problems. Not even Stiles who I had a bit of a crush on. He hugged me and my stomach flipped.

" I told my foster Mum that I was moving out. She was so nice about it. I've left her on her own in that big houe though." I blurted. I felt safe around other people asked I just said I was fine then walk away. But I couldn't with Stiles. He held me tight. Suddenly he lifted me onto his lap. I smiled ,half-heartedly and looked him in the eye. His brown eyes were bright and alive. I couldn't say anymore though. I just couldn't speak about it. He smiled at me and I felt my heartbeat rise. But I wasn't the only one. Stiles's heartbeat was so loud it was all I could hear. Faster than a bolt of lightening he kissed my cheek then stood up. Unfortunately for me I was still sat in his lap. So when he stood up I slipped but grabbed his neck. His arms flew up to catch me and I ended up in his arms bridal style. Which was the same way Derek had carried me from the house when it had set fire. We laughed together and he put me down gently. Blushing he walked into the room and sat by Scott and Allison. I shook my head in dis-belief and walked away in the direction if the kitchen. But I slammed into someone. Instinctively I growled quietly before noticing who it was. It was Derek. He was looking at me unsure of wheteher to approach me or not. I wanted to cry again at the look on his face. He was hurt,confused and sad at the same time. I apologised and tried to walk away but he caught my arm and spun me around. I faced him.

" Is something wrong?" He asked. I shook my head. I couldn't tell him too. But like with Stiles I felt drawn and safe like I could tell him anything and he would understand.

" It's nothing." I lied,tears already giving me away. He led me into the kitchen and we sat down.

" Now tell me what's wrong." He commanded once we sat down. Tears were now flowing freely again. I couldn't believe this.

" First I cry in front of Stiles and now you." I smiled ,weakly. He smirked and took his hand in mine

"Don't worry about it." He encouraged me " Just tell me what's wrong." Dare I?

" I told my Mum I was moving out and she was so kind about it. But I hate leaving her in that big the werewolf stuff is so new. Plus I've been telling everyone my problems lately and I hate bothering other people." I confessed. I blurted it all out and caught myself before I started delving into my past too. Gently he hugged me. Automatically I lifted my arms to hug him too. We hugged for a few more minutes before we broke apart. Blushing I got a glass of water and chugged it down.

"So are you adopted or fostered?" He pondered. I turned around to find his innocent expression in place. How did he know?

"How did you know?" I fumed. That was one of my most close-guarded shrugged nonchalantly ,like it was no big deal and he'd known all along.

" When you said Mom your heartbeat skipped but only on that one word." Derek explained. I calmed down. That would be a dead give away. I sighed and apologised.

" So which one is it?" Derek prompted. His face was alight with curiosity.

"I'm fostered by Eve Mangham." I finally responded. He frowned. What had I done now?

"So how did you end up with the last name De Lupo?"

"It's my real surname. It was the only connection I had to my parents."

"It's kind of ironic." He laughed. I looked at him , to the others Derek never laughed or smiled or showed any happiness at all. I must have looked confused because he sighed impatienlty and stood up. He was so much taller then me that he had to lean down slightly to see face to face with me.

"De Lupo in french means of the wolf. So your name translates as Poppy of the wolf." He smirked. I clutched the counter to steady myself. My name linked to my future. Was it possible? way! The world spun and I closed my it was short. A few seconds later I regained my balance. When I opened my eyes Derek's face was pale and he was scanning me to make sure I was ok.

"Are you ok? Pop?" He panicked. I nodded reassuringly but took it back a second later. A bolt of pain shot through my stomach and I doubled over. My vision went red again. This time I knew I was the pain had an unknown cause.

I screamed in pain had traveled from my stomach to the rest of my body and engulfed me. Derek gently laid me on my back.

" Stiles,Allison,Scott!" He ran into the room,Scott obviously making it before Allison and Stiles. I could only hear bits of conversation. I curled up into a ball on my side as the pain thundered through me. It was like a repetetive beat going through my system.

" Help." I choked out,quietly. Stiles and Derek leaned over me,both of their faces,heart-broken. I shivered as cold and heat swept over me in waves. The pain got steadily worse. The claws on my hand had re-tracted,my teeth were normal as was the rest of my body. I screamed again this time quieter and curled up tighter. Nothing could stop it. They tried to get me to sit up but I refused. I didn't want to move,just lay dulled slightly until I could hear the conversation through the haze.

" I'll drive her to the hospital and Allison and Scott can come with me." Someone was Stiles. A low growl sounded ,threateningly and I heard Stiles's heartbeat rise and thump louder in fear. Derek snorted.

"New plan. **I**take Poppy to the hospital and you guys stay here." He snarled. Were they seriously fighting over this?

I summoned the last of my energy and croaked

" How about you all take me to the hospital?" All turned to me. Allison whispered to Scott. A few minutes later he nodded.

" We'll let you fight over who's driving while me and Scott get her in my car." Allison announced. I felt the slightest bit better but could only kneel up. I kneeled up to rest my head against the cup-board. The blackened floor under me never looked more appealing. Allison grabbed my arm and helped me up so I could stand. Only just though. Scott was so much stronger so he stood next to me in case I fell. Annoyingly I could only take five steps before collapsing. Thankfully Scott caught me before I fell and carried me out to the car. Allison grabbed my bag wiht my phone,house key and journal in before following us.I huddled into the back of the car. Allison and Scott stayed outside of the car,waiting. That's when I heard it. Shouting,angry shouting. It was coming from the house.


End file.
